


Honesty is the best the policy  (then again maybe not)

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Jack Dalton getting angry, Mac and Jack air some crap out, Mac getting angry, Macgyver 5x05, Murdoc doing bad things to Mac and Jack, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Truth Serum, Whump, lots of anger, pent up anger, so much cursing, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This was an interesting little experiment to what MacGyver and Jack might say to each other if they were forced to be totally honest about everything they felt over the yearsThe prompt was "truth serum"I see this as post season 5, Jack faked his death for spy reasons and he's returned. This is one of the first missions that the boys go on again together.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Honesty is the best the policy  (then again maybe not)

“I hate you for everything you did to me.”

The phrase came out Jack’s mouth before he could stop himself, Murdoc’s drug was doing its work faster than expected.

“Everything I did to you?”

Mac couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Part of his brain thought; this was just what Murdoc wanted. It wasn’t really a truth serum as he’d described, it was something else, some mad concoction that Murdoc had built just to torment them, to make them spew garbage. Yet he wondered, was it true? Did Jack truly hate him after all this time? Was Dalton yet another person he’d somehow failed???

“Kid, I can’t help it. After the truth came out about your dad, you ran away. You didn’t turn to me or Riley or Bozer, you just ran away like some child. I know you were hurting, what your old man did to you, screwing you, manipulating you, it was rough. But why oh why didn’t you come to me? Or Bozer, or Riley or even Matty? You know how upset we all were when you left? How upset I was? You just dumped everything, everyone. Your real family for what? For your shitty old man? Who care what he thinks? You didn’t even think, why didn’t you talk to me?”

“You’re bringing up Nigeria after all this time? Fine let’s go down that route. You want an answer, I left because I felt like I couldn’t stick around. I I I wanted to leave it all behind for a while. My dad…my dad, he’d tainted everything. It was like everything I’d done achieved, everything I had; every mission I’d gone on, even my friendship with you, it was all some weirdo game my dad had set up. While he’d been watching me, playing me like some puppet. Nothing was mine anymore. I looked at you and I couldn’t not see my dad, the guy who had…he’d screwed me over and I wanted to push it away. To start fresh..”

“ Fine maybe, maybe you could see that in relation to me. But what about Riley and Bozer? What did they do to deserve their fate?”

“I didn’t leave them behind. My life at the Phoenix, it affected everything, so even Bozer, the guy who’d always been there, now he was connected to my father’s schemes. Every part ...I just needed some space.”

“You ran away Mac, you were a coward. Something I would never have pegged you for. I was so ashamed of you when you left. I hate you for making me feel that way, I was so angry, at you at everything, I hated you for breaking the team apart because of your daddy issues. For leaving me, for not trusting me after everything.”

“What the hell was I supposed to do?”

“Scream, get mad, spit in your dad’s face! Something hell, get drunk. But not leave the fucking country without a word. Talk to me!! I have always been there for you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t Jack…I”

“Do you have any notion of what it felt like? The kid I’d protected, the boy I had kept alive in Afghanistan. The son I’d never had, the kid brother I always wanted. Just to up and leave when his ‘real father appeared’. I thought I’d taught you better than that.”

The two of them paused for breath. They were both chained to rusted metal chairs. The duo had a matching set of marks in their skin where an IV had be shoved into their arms in a haphazard way (Murdoc never passed upon an opportunity to cause more pain). The substance they had been injected with sat in two sets of drips, a putrid green colour and it stank. Murdoc had told them that it would help them air their grievances out. When Jack had made a valiant attempt at grabbing Murdoc, he’d got a slash to the face and Mac had received two brokens ribs. And the two of them had both ended up in the chairs anyway.

Dalton pulled again at the chains and swore.

“That’s not going to help us.” Mac remarked acidly

“Well I don’t care. It made me feel better.” Jack snapped back

MacGyver paused, Jack’s previous words still spinning around in his brain (not the positive bit about the ‘son he’d never had’, all the negative stuff because obviously that’s how Mac’s mind worked)

“Do you hate me now?”

“Sometimes, you’re so locked off these days. I knew your brain kid in the past and I always trusted it… but now it’s like we’re strangers and that drives me mad.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“What??? So your tied up grey matter is my fault now?”

“Yeah! Well maybe, you left me! You always told me you’d be there, you’d watch out for me. And then you left…you left me behind to hunt Kovacs! Then you disappeared for year afterwards. You didn’t even come back when my father died..”

“ Why would I? How could I?? I didn’t even know your old man had passed away. Matty didn’t tell me. I had no choice but to leave for Kovacs and as far afterwards…I still didn’t have a choice”

“I offered to come with you, but you pushed me back and then….I saw your coffin….I went to your funeral. I made sure Riley got your GTO according to your wishes…all because you couldn’t or wouldn’t tell us where you were. You’re saying you couldn’t get any kind of message to me, to any of us??”

“I was trying to keep you alive. All of you…you think I wanted to leave you behind? To spend the last three years living like an animal? And anyway what does that have to do with you being…”

“What’s the point of opening up? Getting close to people? They all just leave anyway. Everyone leaves eventually. Why bother? I mean you left. My father died, my aunt, my mom I know that at some point somehow, Riley and Desi will leave me too, hell even Bozer, he’s put up with enough crap from me over the years. I don’t know why he’s not legged it already.”

“Aww hoss. I don’t know what to do to get this out of you. I swear to God you’re father has so much to fucking answer for.”

“Don’t Jack, just don’t”

“Why? It’s true. He was a dickhead of the highest order. He abandoned you and fucked you over constantly…I swear to God he screwed you up so bad. All this insecurity crap stems from him”

“You’ve got no right…no right at all”

“I’ve got every right! I was the one who was there picking up the pieces because of his bullshit! You were this sweet, nice kid and he was totally fucking clueless, he just left you because he was too cowardly to deal with his own shit. And I mean it kept going…you know I caught up with all the mission reports when I came back, all that mess with Charlie…and that was your father’s fault. But I can guarantee he will have put the blame on your shoulders and you will have torn yourself to bits about it…and he’ll have let you know it was on you….or he’ll done something else. ”

“Jack…that was my fault….I failed Charlie when I should have saved him. My father was a mess.. But you…and yes you one the one who was always there…”

Mac didn’t manage to finish his sentence. He started to shake violently in the chair and writhe. He jerked about so badly that one of his wrists snapped. His nose began to bleed and then his ears

“Mac!! Stay with me, come on kid. You’re not dying on me. Whatever crap Murdoc has put into you, you can fight this. I am not losing you now! After all this god damn time…you’re not going anywhere!!!”


End file.
